


Złam mi serce, to nic takiego

by Martisz



Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Gen, M/M, duuużo angstu, niech ktoś przytuli Lokiego, nieodwzajemnione uczucia, prawdopodobnie nieodwzajemnione uczucia, przynieście chusteczki, smutne zakończenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martisz/pseuds/Martisz
Summary: - Skłamiesz dla mnie? – wydyszał, próbując, bezskutecznie, się uśmiechnąć. Jego dłonie ześlizgiwały się ze skórzanego płaszcza. – Powiedz mi, że będzie dobrze.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654165
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Złam mi serce, to nic takiego

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Break My Heart, It's Fine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761908) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> Następna miniaturka z cyklu, tym razem w innym tonie.

\- Skłamiesz dla mnie? – wydyszał, próbując, bezskutecznie, się uśmiechnąć. Jego dłonie ześlizgiwały się ze skórzanego płaszcza. – Powiedz mi, że będzie dobrze.

\- Ja... – Loki przełknął. – Nie mogę.

\- Miałeś... – Tony wziął drżący, charkliwy wdech. – Miałeś być Bogiem Kłamstwa, no dalej.

\- Nie. – Loki potrząsnął głowę, a jego usta wygięły się z bólu. – Nie proś mnie o to.

Tony zaśmiał się i go to zabolało - wiedział, że jego klatka piersiowa musi być w złym stanie, zgruchotana, bez szans na wyleczenie, skoro Loki spojrzał i nawet nie spróbował. Wiedział, że to koniec, skoro Loki padł przy nim na kolana i pozwolił swoim łzom spływać.

\- Czemu nie? –Tony spróbował znów zacząć zabawną wymianę zdań. Zawsze wiedział, że odejdzie w błysku chwały, równie dobrze może uśmiechać się aż do końca. – Zawsze... – Skrzywił się i zacisnął z bólu pięść.

Loki instynktownie objął ją swoją dłonią i Tony poczuł przepływającą po jego ciele falę czegoś odrętwiającego, która zatrzymała agonię i pozwoliła mu myśleć jaśniej i w sposób bardziej uporządkowany.

\- Ha. – Tony zwilżył usta, prawdopodobnie własną krwią, biorąc pod uwagę, że Loki nie mógł na niego patrzeć. – Dzięki.

Loki, ze ściśniętym gardłem, warknął: - _Nie_ dziękuj mi.

\- Hej. - Wymagało to wysiłku, ale Tony podniósł dłoń. Loki szybko pochylił się, pozwalając jej otrzeć się o swój policzek. - Zawsze ci podziękuję.

Loki potrząsnął głową.

\- Pokazałeś mi magię. Przeszedłeś na naszą stronę. Nauczyłeś mnie jak rozpoznawać twoje kłamstwa. Miałeś na mnie taki zły wpływ. – Tony uśmiechnął się tak szeroko jak tylko mógł, i choć nie czuł już bólu, to czuł zbliżającą się ciemność. – Byłeś świetnym przyjacielem, Loki.

\- Przestań – wysyczał Loki, pochylając się i przyciskając czoło do szyi Tony’ego.

Tony czuł jego ciężki oddech na swoim obojczyku, a mag ostrożnie objął go swoimi ramionami, upewniając się, że go nie porusza.

\- Nie przestawaj być tym dobrym, ok? – wyszeptał śmiertelnik, przesuwając rękę i ignorując jej drżenie, by pogłaskać przyjaciela po włosach. – Nie... nie zmarnuj tego, co tu stworzyłeś, dobra? Wszechświat będzie cię potrzebował. – Uśmiechnął się drżącymi ustami i spróbował nie myśleć o innych, o Pepper i JARVIS-ie, i wszystkich tych, których zostawiał. – Wszyscy cię będą potrzebować. Beze mnie będziesz z nich najmądrzejszy, będziesz...

\- Przestań – na wpół krzyknął, na wpół poprosił Loki, a Tony posłuchał, mrugając, gdy zamiast kurtyny włosów zobaczył jego twarz z zaczerwionymi oczyma i drżącymi wargami.

\- Loki?

Ten podniósł drżące ręce, by objąć twarz Tony’ego, przyciskając ich czoła do siebie. Jego oczy się zamknęły.

\- Nie – wysyczał. – Nie zostawiaj mnie z twoimi żałosnymi przyjaciółmi na tej głupiej planecie.

\- No weź, Loki – zaczął Tony. – Mówiłeś, że lubisz niektóre rzeczy z Midgardu.

\- Nie – wymamrotał Loki – Nienawidzę tego miejsca i tych idiotycznych ludzi.

\- Ale...

\- Kocham _ciebie_.

Tony zamrugał, nie będąc w stanie pojąć tego przepełnionego bólem wyznania, zanim usta nie zostały delikatnie i z miłością przyciśnięte do jego własnych.

Jego szczęka opadłaby ze zdumienia, gdyby kciuk Lokiego nie przyciskał jej, przytrzymując w miejscu. Jak dla Tony’ego, pocałunek mógł trwać eony - był zbyt zszokowany, by zrobić cokolwiek oprócz odczuwania dotyku tych delikatnych ust na swoich. Nie wymuszały niczego, nie wymagały od niego odpowiedzi, ale po prostu były i przekazywały w tym jednym geście całe światy miłości.

Gdy Loki się odsunął, Tony mógł tylko patrzeć na niego, czuł się, jakby jego pierś była złapana w imadle, a ciemność szarpała brzegi jego wizji.

\- Loki... – wyszeptał Tony.

Loki się załamywał; Tony widział to wyraźnie.

\- Okłam mnie – poprosił Loki – powiedz mi, że będzie dobrze. Powiedz mi, że też mógłbyś mnie kochać.

Tony zaczął otwierać usta, sam nie wiedząc, co powie, ale Loki przycisnął swe długie palce do jego warg, śmiertelnik zobaczył, jak po policzku półboga spływają łzy, by wylądować w bałaganie, który kiedyś był jego klatką piersiową i jego też zaczęły piec oczy.

\- Powiedz mi... – Loki przełknął. – Powiedz mi, że mogę żyć bez ciebie.

\- Loki – westchnął Tony i ze wszystkich sił, które mu jeszcze pozostały wychylił się w jego stronę, a Loki ponownie pochylił się i Tony mógł przycisnąć swe chłodne usta do warg półboga. Zmusił się do otwarcia oczu, by wpatrywać się w to zielone spojrzenie, gdy szeptał tuż przy jego ustach: - Nie idź za mną. Nie rób nic głupiego. Nie... – złożył kolejny mocny pocałunek na wargach Lokiego – ...nie myśl, że cię nie kochałem.

Loki wydał zadławiony okrzyk bólu i przycisnął go mocniej. To był ostatni dźwięk jaki Tony usłyszał zanim jego oczy nie zamknęły się, a umysł nie został w pełni ogarnięty przez ciemność. Loki zawarczał bezgłośnie i ochronny cyklon magii nagle zaryczał wokół nich.

Ostrożnie schwycił Tony’ego, podnosząc go zdrętwiałymi rękoma, aż mógł okręcić się wokół śmiertelnika, który teraz leżał na jego kolanach. Loki mocno trzymał tę dla niego najważniejszą we wszystkich światach osobę, z twarzą na wpół zanurzoną w miękkich, nastroszonych włosach Tony’ego, w których gubiły się też jego łzy.

Syknął z bólu, wyrzucając z siebie pełne złości, znienawidzone słowo tuż przy skroni ukochanego – nasycając je całą swą złością, żalem i bólem odrzucenia, które napędzały otaczającą ich burzę.

\- Kłamca.


End file.
